


Payback

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, PWP, Trans Gavin Reed, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When RK900 finds out about the mistreatment of his predecessor, he is most displeased, and Gavin is forced to answer for his crimes





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that Gavin and Gunplay is a good pairing

"It has come to my attention that you have mistreated my successor." The voice, cold and familiar, cut into Gavin's consciousness. Currently, his partner, the RK900, towered over him. Light blue eyes narrowed as they bore into his own. 

"I... don't recall." It was a lie, of course. Anyone could tell that. His treatment of Connor had been less than pleasant before the uprising. Much less than pleasant.

"Really? I don't believe you." Rk's smile tightened, a cruel smirk now. Gavin shivered. All at once, he felt accurely aware of exactly how alone they were. No foot traffic passed the entrance of the alleyway they stood in. 

"I fucking swear-" Cold dread pooled in his stomach at the sight of the gun. A cool metal barrel stared into him deeply, nudging against his lips. Gavin looked up. Rk was still smirking. 

"You held my predecessor in a situation similar. At gunpoint. You threatened to kill him, remember?" 

The blunt end of the gun pressed against his lips, and Gavin fought a groan as the familiar heat pooled inside of him. Tentatively, he darted his tongue out to taste the rim of the gun.

Rk's eyes narrowed for a long second. "Pathetic. It appears that you are turned on by this situation." Disgust stared back at Gavin. 

Rk pressed the gun deeper into his mouth, Gavin choking on the welcome intrusion. It was thick and cold, not as large as some of the things Gavin had put in his mouth, but certainly not on the smaller side. With eyes cast upwards, he delicately licked the shaft, swirling his tongue over the front. It tasted bitter.

"Do you like this?" He whispered, tongueing it harder. 

"No." He didn't. But in that moment, it seemed like his only option for keeping ahead of the android. 

Still, the android pressed the gun deeper into his mouth. A hand slithered out to rub between Gavin's legs, tracing the spreading stain. "You're wet." Rk accused. "Slut." 

Gavin grimaced, pressing down on the fingers lightly even as he lapped at the gun barrel. "So fucking what?" He slurred.

"I think I can help with that." Strong hands pushed him against the brick wall of the alley, tugging insistently on his jeans until they gave way. His boxers came off next, pooling at his feet as the android's eyes roved over his exposed figure. One hand lowered to stroke his engorged cock, flicking the tip. 

"You're enjoying this." Rk stated firmly. "You are pathetic." 

The hand travelled lower, stroking the opening of his cunt. The gun popped out of his mouth with an audible squelch, and before Gavin could question the android, he was met with the chill press of metal at his entrance. "Be still, Gavin, and maybe it won't go off." 

Gavin grunted, acutely aware of the burning pressure and the all-too-real possibility of death as the gun slid inside of him. At first, it burned, impossibly foreign to anything that he had experienced before. The coolness of the metal was painful, and even as the familiar heat pooled in his groin he grit his teeth to keep from cursing. 

Cold fingers threaded through his hair, grabbing and pressing his head against the wall. "Fuck yourself on this, Reed. Or I will be forced to shoot." Through the haze in Gavin's vision, he could tell from Rk's eyes that it was serious. 

Gavin slowly edged down. Despite becoming slightly accommodated to the girth, new pain spasmed inside of him. "Fucking hell." He whimpered as he slid in further. Already, he could feel his walls tightening around the intrusion.

"You're doing so well..." The android now crooned in his ear, hot breath fanning over him. Gavin would have almost called the hand in his hair loving. "But you can't stop now." It jerked harshly on his cock. 

Through tears that he hadn't realized had fallen, Gavin nodded. Slowly, painfully, he drew himself up on the gun before lowering himself down. 

"Again." Another tug on his cock followed. Gavin growled. As he fucked himself again and again on the gun, walls clenching painfully around the impossibly cold metal, he felt something start to build up. A small, broken moan left him as he pushed down hard on the gun, spasming and dripping cum as harsh pants left him.

"Fuck." He whined. A dull ache already spread from his groin.

"Good boy." Rk's voice sounded mocking, but Gavin didn't care. "Now, keep the gun in that position until I come back to fetch you, or there will be consequences." 

"Hey!" Abject terror spread through Gavin. "I can't-" 

"You can, and you will." With that, the android walked slowly away. Tiredly, Gavin pressed his legs together. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
